


in here it's beautiful

by msbrokenbrightside



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Barebacking, Creampie, M/M, Mentions of Vesh, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rival Sex, Rivalry, Sexy Fuck Yous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbrokenbrightside/pseuds/msbrokenbrightside
Summary: It's his anniversary and Kashaw would like to say fuck you to Vesh. Bonus, he gets laid too.





	in here it's beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe I'm filling my own kinkmeme prompt. I was listening to the Heathers: The Musical's "Dead Girl Walking" when I thought of Kash giving a big fuck you to Vesh by riding Vax on their wedding anniversary. Title from the song~
> 
> (["Dead Girl Walking" by Heathers: The Musical](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3EyDyxGZn_Y))

He’s never told anyone the actual date of the ceremony.

It’s not something that he ever thought to do before. Before Zee and Vox Machina Kashaw would never point out that today was the day he met and learned the true nature of Vesh. He still fears her return, even though she is locked away.

Bitch that she is, however, she still hangs above him ever presently. Especially on this date.

But, and maybe this is a side effect of being too close to Vox Machina, Kashaw feels like using this to his advantage this year. Being bold and flipping her the bird. If she wants to be so close to him than let her.

Let her be close to him when he presses Vax’ildan, _Champion of the Raven Queen_ , down and rides him until they’re both spent.

Of course, he’d prefer it if Keyleth were here too but she’s not and while he wants to wait for her his scars are itching to be scratched and his head is filled with his own screaming along with his villages’. She would understand, like he understood when she mentioned the quick fuck she and Vax had before heading off to kill Raishan. In the halls of Whitestone’s castle, high of victory and fear all in one.

He’s sure Vax understands where he’s coming from, he’s heard the tale of Vox Machina’s ‘strange’ poly ways from the Syngorn soldiers. Doesn’t matter that the sexy ‘fuck you’ is to a murderous wife instead of an asshole father this time.

Vax is still hesitant however because Vax knows how scared of Vesh Kashaw can be, still is.

“You sure?” Vax asks, fingers trailing over Kashaw’s bare sides, having already divested of their shirts.

Kashaw nods.

“She’s still sealed down there, me having sex or kissing you won’t break that.”

It may make it worse if she ever comes out but Kashaw does not want to have another panic attack thinking of that scenario while in Vax’s lap.

Vax looks up at him, making sure Kashaw’s of sound mind, Kashaw imagines. But then he nods, leaning up to kiss Kashaw once.

“Alright, cutie.”

They kiss a few more times, slow and building in intensity before they break apart to remove the rest of their clothes. Kashaw throws the rest of his into the pile they formed while Vax scoots up the bed and lays down.

As Kashaw climbs on top of the bed Vax reaches over to grab the vial of slick. Kashaw takes it from Vax when it’s offered and pours some over his hand. He wraps his hand around Vax’ cock, humming when Vax breath hitches, and coats it in the lubricant.

When Kashaw caps the vial and tosses it onto the other side of the bed Vax makes a displeased noise.

“Don’t worry about it,” Kashaw says waving his non-slicked hand as his leg comes to rest over Vax’s hip while he wipes the other on the sheet.

Vax takes Kashaw’s hips in his hand tightly, tilting his head and raising his brow.

“Kash, listen, I’m not going to hurt you so slow down and…”

Kashaw shakes his head.

“I said,” Kashaw stresses, as he reaches behind him to grip Vax’s cock. Brushing the tip against his entrance, where he hopes Vax can feel the wetness of the lubricant he used earlier, and continuing, “Don’t worry about it.”

Vax’s eyes widen.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, _oh_.”

There are questions behind the shock in Vax’s eyes but Kashaw ignore them for the moment. Steadying himself over Vax and breathing in deeply before starting.

Kashaw still bites his lip when Vax breaches him despite himself.

“If you had wanted to wait for her I was gonna ask you to watch me fuck myself on my fingers,” he admits, probably answering one of Vax’s questions.

Vax gasps.

“Fuck, Kash.”

Kashaw takes another half-inch of him.

“We are definitely doing that sometime, _when Kiki’s here_ , yeah?”

Kashaw nods at Vax’s suggestion, concentrating as he lowers himself further down onto Vax’s cock. He’s glad he prepped himself before, as it makes it easier for take in all of Vax sooner. Vax’s hips pressed flush against his ass in moments.

Kashaw’s fingers lightly scatter along Vax’s chest, as he adjusts to having Vax inside him. It’s not like he’s never, he prepped before tonight, he’s had the free time and the safety in recent months—now that the dragons are gone and he’s no longer wandering the Vesper Timberlands alone—to try new things. In the dark with his lip caught between his teeth, pressing inside himself with his fingers. Not that they would always be ‘his’ in the fantasy his pleasure-fazed mind produced. No, it was not his hand gripping and pinching his inner thigh, spreading his legs farther apart. Not his fingers slipping deeper inside until they brushed against something that made his whole body shake. In the dark, they belonged to Keyleth and Vax.

Keyleth isn’t here right now. She sent Vax back before her because they still needed help with the distress signal in Emon. But that doesn’t mean she hasn’t been with them before this. For all their awkward fumbling and timid circling as they learned how to make this work. Kashaw has seen them both bare and spent in their bed, no longer Keyleth and Vax’s bed but all three of theirs. But this is the first time, not for his lack of trying, where he’s the one spread out and entered. He misses Keyleth, wishes she was here with them, chest pressed against his back as her fingers dance across his thighs. She would hum encouragement to both of them by remarking how well they fit together. She would be enthusiastic, maybe even more than Kashaw, about this personal ‘fuck you’ to Vesh.

Meeting Vax’s eyes he can see the presence of Keyleth in Vax’s mind too, knows he’s thinking the same.

“Next time,” Vax murmurs, shifting ever so slightly but it still has Kashaw’s gasping and nails digging into Vax’s chest, “she’ll be with us. She’ll get to see.”

 _She’ll see how beautiful you are_ , Kashaw thinks. Vax’s hair fanned out, beads glittering in his hair, eyes warm but hungry. He knows that Keyleth has already seen it—in between their first and second meetings, probably before that—but he would like to share it with her the next time. His luck has never been very good but somehow Kashaw got both of them.  Two crazy beautiful people he’s in love with.

Vax chuckles under him.

“I meant she’ll see you, _how beautiful you are_ , but thanks, Kash.”

 _Oh_.

He said that out loud.

A hand leaves Kashaw’s hip and raises to cup his cheek. Vax’s eyes don’t change in their gaze but a revelation comes across Kashaw.

_Oh, Vax thinks I’m beautiful._

This time Vax’s laughter rumbles.

“Maybe it’s not so much that you’re bad at talking but more you can’t stop from saying whatever crosses your mind.”

With his cheeks growing hotter Kashaw knows that his face is probably red as Keyleth’s hair, that Vax can probably feel the heat on the palm of his hand.

He growls because even when they aren’t sparring or trying to win a bet between them they are always competing, it’s just how they are. So Kashaw shifts his knees to a steadier position and starts rocking and raising his hips. He’s seen how from being under and also from watching by the side so it’s not too hard to mimic. It still sends shocks of pleasure up his spine that threaten overwhelming him. But with how Vax grips his hip hard—bruises will form that Keyleth or Vax can kiss and press later—and how the hand that before was on his cheek threads through his hair and _pulls_ Kashaw knows he’s not lost yet. Kashaw will be damned if he lets Vax send him over the edge first without a fight.

So he presses his hand harder onto Vax’s chest—maybe presses his fingers harder into the scar over Vax’s heart , possessive like Keyleth would, because it makes Vax gasp—and uses them to balance as he builds up the pace.

With the angle they’re at Vax’s cock only brushes against the spot inside Kashaw. The light tremors in his arms are more from the effort to keep his pace than anything. Vax tries hard though, to find a way in their current position, but to no avail.

So when Vax’s hand leaves Kashaw’s hair, and circles around Kashaw’s wrist he knows what Vax wants. He allows it too because he’s confident he can still make Vax come first. The hand around his wrist tugs off Vax’s chest at the same time that Vax’s other takes hold of Kashaw’s hip steadier. Kashaw helps by lifting just off enough for Vax to slide up from his laid out position and then settling into his lap.

Vax brings Kashaw’s hand around to Vax’s back and then to Kashaw’s hair again, tangling fingers within the locks. Kashaw follows by moving his other hand to Vax’s back too then leaning in to kiss Vax. First soft and light, before he bites and tugs at Vax’s lip as he slams his hips down. It times perfectly with Vax pulling his hair and Kashaw cries out.

If he was only concerned about winning this un-wagered challenge between them he would regret doing that. But he is still looking to come from this so he doesn’t. However the grin that forms on Vax’s face, because he _knows_ he has Kashaw now, still makes Kashaw growl again.

Before the tugs on his hair were bearable, he could take the waves of pleasure from them without losing control. But now, coupled with Vax’s cock hitting that spot over and over, it overwhelms Kashaw. White flashes behind his eyes and he _has_ to let himself moan loud enough to fill the room.

 It continues but Kashaw can do it. He opens his eyes to see Vax, lip bitten red from both of their teeth, and knows that Vax is close. If he keeps rocking back hard with Vax’s thrust and tightening around Vax’s cock he can send Vax over the edge first.

But then the bastard let’s go of his hip and wraps a hand around Kashaw’s cock.

It would be an embarrassing loss—two tugs of Vax’s hand and he’s coming all over it and their stomachs—except when Kashaw claws down Vax’s back Kashaw can still hear Vax scream over the ringing in his ears. Kashaw can feel when Vax presses deep and spills warmth inside of Kashaw.

A few seconds is hardly a gloating victory.

So instead of viewing a smirk there are lips against his again as they both shake through the aftershocks. Lazy sweeps of their tongues around each other’s until Vax is almost soft inside Kashaw.

The pull apart and Vax volunteers to get a wet cloth to clean them. Kashaw admires the makes of his nails along Vax’s shoulders as he goes. When he leaves Kashaw lays partially on his side, arm and shoulder keeping his chest mostly off the bed but letting his legs spread just a bit.

He can feel some of Vax’s come start to escape him and finds he likes the sensation more than he thought. He presses his face into the pillow, hoping the flush of his cheeks will fade before Vax returns and asks.

Lucky for Kashaw it does.

Vax crawls overtop Kashaw, kissing his raised shoulder blade as Vax cleans Kashaw. Having already his own chest and hand off he spends some time doing so, kissing over Kashaw’s back and neck, while he slips his hand around to wipe off Kashaw’s stomach.

“Guess your wife is fuming, huh?” Vax asks, brushing the cloth over Kashaw’s entrance once more.

Kashaw blinks.

Oh, yeah.

He completely forgot.

His silence must give him away as Vax chuckles.

“You were pretty angry, glad I’m such a good lay you forgot,” Vax says as he falls to the side of Kashaw, bouncing on the bed.

Kashaw punches his arm and shakes his head but still presses closer to Vax’s side, throwing a leg over Vax’s hip, because he can’t argue that. Vax places his hand over Kashaw’s knee, fingers crooked underneath, and turns to smile at him with eyes closed.

Before Kashaw follows Vax into slumber he hopes Keyleth returns overnight. That she’ll see them huddled together and fill the missing spaces meant for her.

Maybe he can have a honeymoon with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought of it in the comments! I'm also on [tumblr](http://msbrokenbrightside.tumblr.com/).


End file.
